permaculturefandomcom-20200213-history
Gardens Everywhere Bike Parade
thumb|350 px|GEBP 2009 flyer Announcing... The Gardens Everywhere Bike Parade (GEBP)! Come join us for a day of clothing optional revelry through some of the funnest locations in North Seattle. We'll be biking from gardens to markets to painted intersections and more. Learn neighborhood gardening tips and locations, and of course we'll assist in any important projects we see along the way. Celebrate gardens in Seattle! Join the fun! :Note: the web domain 'GardensEverywhereBikeParade.org' forwards to this page. This project is in development. In addition to editing this page, the group posts ideas and comments on the project's discussion page. When and where (Tentative info): *'When: Sat, 29 Aug 2009, Meetup @ 11 AM' (volunteers setup before), ride starts @ 1 PM *'Where': Start location at Om Culture. Om Culture is a multi-use yoga, dance and music space opening September 2009 in Wallingford. The space has 4500 sq. ft of wood floor, 20' high ceiling flooded with natural light. The space is located just two blocks Northeast of Gas Works Park at 3514 Bagley AVE N, Seattle, WA 98103 (Google Map) The new space (it might not have a number yet) is located to the North of 35th Street and is located between Bagley Ave N and N Pacific St. If traveling on the Burke Gilman Trail you just exit on 35th Street and you are there. We will have to be very careful with floors since they will be recently refurbished. Contact info You are invited to participate and help stage our event! Body painters, costume artists, bike artists, guerilla gardeners, permaculture people + bike peeps wanted! We hope to hear from you! *Daniel Johnson (206) 369 - 2661, GEBP @ me D0+ c0m *Kelda Miller (253) 370 - 9946, kelda @ riseup D0+ net Social networking *2009 Facebook event Mission statement :In development. Refer to the discussion page. Itinerary :Tentative only/in development. More ideas are on the discussion page. Pre-ride Pre-ride activities take place at Om Culture 3514 Bagley AVE N, Seattle, WA 98103 OmCulture - (OmCulture.com) is a new multiuse yoga studio, dance, and music space in Wallingford. Check there for many great events to come. (Google Map) *Morning Yoga with local talent *Light raw + local + organic refreshments before event and during ride and select stops *Body painting + bike art and costuming party starts at 11 AM *Live music! *Fashion Show follows body painting party *'Om Culture/Yogalife' property permaculture project Ride *@ Om Culture ride start *'Burke Gilman Permaculture Project' (Jenny Pell) *'University District Farmers Market' Closes at 2 PM. *'University Heights P-Patch' *New! P-Patch Community Garden 5520 University Way NE, Seattle 98105 Google Map (Location seems to be actually slightly N of where Google has location pin) Out of date (much of area has been cleared out) street view Located between Cowen Park Apartments to North and Vagrant Records to South. *'Chaco Canyon Cafe' Organic, vegan and raw cuisine. Ride by? *One or both of these intersection repairs: **'Intersection repair: Wallybug' (just repainted on 10 Jul 2009) N 49th St and Burke Ave N (Wallingford) **'Intersection repair by Sustainable Green Lake on Stone Way N the block between 80th and Green Lake Drive' Still in development *'Linden Orchard Park + P-Patch' (Google Map) http://www.seattle.gov/neighborhoods/ppatch/locations/48.htm http://www.bergerpartnership.com/projects/parks_public/linden_orchard.php http://www.seattle.gov/parks/proparks/projects/LindenOrchard.htm with cob garden shed (the first cob building in Seattle). (67th and Linden N) (Thanks Cheryl/SCR) *In the middle of the ride, just in time for a much needed energizing refreshment, we'll have an opportunity for a (tentative) grab-and-go inexpensive + delicious raw vegan dessert smoothie and mini dessert (all served up in compostable/biodegradable containers) at Thrive, Seattle's premier yummy raw food restaurant operated by my friend, and former Raw Network of Washington Director Monika Kinsman. Monika has even invited us to do a clothing-optional fundraiser for our ride at the restaurant, how cool is that? Cyclists interested in placing orders for Thrive should RSVP with me soon. *Also, we'll be stopping to check out a really cool beekeeping site at Hive Mind Honey. It would be cool for a bunch of use to organize an ensemble of body painted bee cyclists! Post ride? *Community kitchens - From garden to table! *'Christopher' (Seattle City Repair) owner of Sustainable By Design (Located only one block north of Om Culture at 3631 Bagley Ave. N, Seattle, WA 98103 - Google Map) has offered to host at his organic edible garden in Wallingford near Gasworks Park, as well as a place to have out vegetarian potluck. So please bring a vegetarian dish to Om Culture to share and we will have someone take it to Christopher's place for our Afterparty Potluck! use of wood-fired cob oven that a community of people helped to build. For pizza building, Christopher will donate dough and oven, participants bring everything to go on the pizzas and help with clean-up. Disrobics'http://heavytable.com/the-naturism-of-rising-sun-farm-in-river-falls-wi/: Opportunities for gardening projects and backyard table tennis! If it is ending point for the ride, we could fire up the oven and have a make-your-own pizza party at the end of the day. Collaborative effort Want to collaborate with us on this groundbreaking event? Of course you do! Body painters, performance artists, costume artists, bike artists, guerilla gardeners, permaculture people + bike peeps wanted! Contact us using the info above. We hope to hear from you! These are some of our partners that are helping to build the event or that have offered to host info or promotional material. Please support them! *'Om Culture' Om Culture is a multi-use yoga, dance and music space opening September 2009 in Wallingford. The space has 4500 sq. ft of wood floor, 20' high ceiling flooded with natural light. *'Seattle Permaculture Guild' is a gathering point for folks in Seattle wanting to practice, play with, and learn more about Permaculture. Listed on events page *'Seattle City Repair' "Educating and inspiring people to build community by creatively transforming public space into neighborhood gathering places." For GEBP members have been brainstorming ideas and possibly hosting at various locations. *'Food Not Lawns International' movement faciliitated by Heather C. Flores, author of Food not Lawns, How to Turn Your Yard into a Garden and Your Neighborhood into a Community. **There is also a Cascadia Food Not Lawns group. *'Sustainable By Design' Host of cob oven pizza party and gardening project *'The Work Less Party (WLP)' of British Columbia. The platform of the Work Less Party is based primarily around the rights of workers. The party advocates for the shortening of the work week to 32 hours from 40, reduction of Canada's carbon footprint, a minimum wage increase, decentralized government, and promotion of cultural activities. Economic ideas underpinning the WLP's policy are discussed in Schmidt's 2006 book Workers of the World Relax *'World Naked Bike Ride (WNBR)' is an international clothing-optional bike ride in which participants plan, meet and ride together en masse on human-powered transport (the vast majority on bicycles, and fewer on skateboards, rollerblades, roller skates) to "protest oil dependency and celebrate the power and individuality of our bodies". **'World Naked Bike Ride (WNBR) Seattle' The local leg of the international event. GEBP mentioned on front page! Their WNBR Seattle Wiki page links to us *'The Emerald EcoCenter' - Catalyzing Collaborative Innovation *'Evolver' A new social network for conscious collaboration. It provides a platform for individuals, communities, and organizations to discover and share the new tools, initiatives, and ideas that will improve our lives and change the world. Evolver promotes sexy sustainability, yoga glamour, and shaman chic. *'Integral Restoration' is an ecological restoration company based in NE Seattle. To create a smaller carbon footprint, they use only non-motorized tools to complete the job and use a bicycle with a trailer to transport self and tools to job sites. *'Permies.com - Permaculture Forums' is a place to talk about permaculture, eco building, organic practices, woodland care, homesteading .... the permies.com site is just one big gob of permaculture forums Event listing *'World Naked Gardening Day (WNGD)' People across the globe are encouraged, on WNGD to tend their portion of the world's garden clothed as nature intended. *'Raw Exuberance' a holistic, raw lifestyle community resource featuring products, services and community events relating to living foods, vegan living, natural health, permaculture, social nudity, intentional communities and other aspects of natural living. *'Naked Pumpkin Run Seattle' the local leg of a national event where like-minded people party, carve and decorate pumpkins and streak en masse with their pumpkin creations on their heads. *'The Organic Living Party' is inspired by and supportive of the German Lebensreform movement, the Green movement, the permaculture movment and other progressive political/cultural groups. *'Seattle Climate Action Now' "Seattle Climate Action Now is an exciting effort to give everyone in Seattle the tools needed to start making a real difference at home, at work, and on the road. It will bring you together with people across the street and across town to take action to protect the climate for all of us and for future generations." Listing of our event and WNBR 11 July 09 ride on their calendar Coordination/Staff/Volunteers You are invited to participate and help stage our event! Body painters, costume artists, bike artists, guerilla gardeners, permaculture people + bike peeps wanted! Contact us using the info above. We hope to hear from you! Daniel Johnson Daniel Johnson is a artist, community organizer and student of permaculture. Founder of World Naked Bike Ride (WNBR) Seattle, Organic Living Party. Co-founder of World Naked Bike Ride, Body Freedom Collaborative and World Naked Gardening Day (WNGD). He is currently enrolled in a Permaculture Design Certification Course at Raw Vegan Source (Raw Vegan Source event link) (Permaculture Forum link) He co-originated the Gardens Everywhere Bike Parade with Kelda Miller. Kelda Miller Kelda Miller is a permaculture designer who gardens urban sites in Pierce County. She was trained at the Bullock Permaculture Homestead, co-originated the Seattle Permaculture Guild, then later went on to teach at Wise Earth Ecological Landtrust, Seattle Tilth, MetroParks Tacoma, and at various Permaculture Design Courses. She also is naked bike enthusiast who has also worked at Key West's clothing optional bar 'The Garden of Eden'. She is co-originator of Gardens Everywhere Bike Parade and she came up with the name. Kelda was recently featured on two radio shows and this story just ran in a full color spread "Bloom where you’re planted GUERRILLA GARDENING: Renters, eco-activists make the most of pocket spaces that can yield big results" in The News Tribune published on June 13, 2009. The story has also circulated all over other newspapers in the US. Franz Franz has been extensively painting human canvasses and is one of Seattle's top body painters and has painted for WNBR, Solstice Cyclists, Romp Naked and Prosperity for five years. In 2004, Franz' work was described as "splendid" by the Seattle Times. Franz specializes in hand-made bees wax candles, perfumes, wildcrafted massage oils, flax crackers and smudge sticks. Further resources/external links *Seattle Green Map Project Looks like it was last updated in 2006. *P-Patches of the Burke-Gilman Trail: A Bicycling Tour *Permaculture Now! Local permaculture organization *The City Repair Project **Seattle City Repair *Bullock's Permaculture Homestead Located on Orcas Island **Bullock Brothers Homestead - A 25-Year Permaculture Project Peak Moment 68: Take a tour with Joe, Doug and Sam Bullock on their Orcas Island homestead, site of a yearly Permaculture design course. Using nature as their model, they create edges and wildlife habitat, move water through the landscape, promote diversity, and raise an astonishing variety of plants from sub-arctic to tropical -- a wise investment in these climate-changing times. *Wikipedia article on permaculture *PDF: Painted Intersections in Seattle *Permibus Stopped in Seattle on 23 June 2009 *2009 Rainier Valley Sustainable Garden Tour AUG 22, 2009 *Urban Garden Share *University District Farmers Market Closes at 2 PM. *University Heights P-Patch *Seattle Tilth *Guerilla gardening / seed balls! *Thornton Creek Recent daylighting project completed in Northgate *Transition US *Sustainable Communities ALL Over Puget Sound (SCALLOPS) **Sustainable NE Seattle NE Seattle neighbors connecting for a sustainable community *Forth Quarter Exchange envisions "a world of economic freedom and justice for all, where all communities have access to a fair and equitable universal medium of exchange, issued by the people in sufficiency to meet their own needs and the needs of their communities." **Permaculture Credit Union *The Naturism of Rising Sun Farm in River Falls, WI by Judd Spicer on July 1, 2009. Article about Rising Sun Farms Category:Projects Category:Activism